Alchemist Who
by Loveless Luna
Summary: Its never easy being an alchemist trying to keep chimera's and monsters at bay, especially when you're jumping between worlds. Thats life for Edward Elric a young major, but what happens when echoes from her past get between her and her work. She thought she could just forget everything, but sometimes you can't make amends with yourself.
1. Chapter 1: Dissapointment

**Chapter One**

"

RUN!" a young blond yelled dashing down the hall way nearly falling in the process

"Ed whats going on?!" a taller blond asked

"No time to talk we NEED to get out of here NOW!" she yelled silencing her companion

Fallowing them was a large group of chimera's of all kinds, and they didn't look to happy. The two blonds made twist and turns trying to decipher the maze, the building they preoccupied was an old high school which was closed down due to a few 'accidents'. Three people were found murdered over the course of five years, no murderer had been found but due to the large decrease of student body the school was forced to close.

Her companion had run up ahead of her and seemed to be fiddling with the 'theater exit' as the large sign proclaimed.  
"Edward its locked!" he said over stressed

She let out a small grunt before clapping her hands together and grabbing the door handle a smaller door appeared in the middle of the door and after a kick to it freely opened.  
"C'mon!" she yelled

After the two blonds got out Edward clapped her hands together again before placing them over the door and it soon became a solid steel block the girl dropped to her knees panting.  
"That was close"

"What the hell are you?" the taller blond asked

"Just a typical alchemist"

"_Alchemist?" _the boy echoed

A few days earlier

A small blond girl with long golden hair plated in a braid sat back in a chair with her feet propped up on a table reading over a small peace of paper.  
The girl sighed before peering over at the clock 8:40, five more minutes than hell would break lose after reading over the paper once more and taking a sip of tea the bell wrung. A herd of teenagers ranging 13-20 rushed around trying to get to there classes, after the traffic had mellowed down a bit the blond girl made her way to room 46 which was on the first floor: she arrived fashionably late.

A women about 5'6' and 200 pounds was barking at her class about what she expected from them over the course of the year than she noticed the short blond standing at the door.

"Oh class this is Miss Edward Elric, she's from another school but will act as out peer tutor for the rest of the semester"

Edward waved a casual hello  
She peered around the class it seemed to be a grade ten class the board read 'P1 academic English GR.10'.  
Edward sat at a back desk right beside the teachers, she was giving a lesson on William Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night' the class was boring to Edward. She stared up at the clock an hour until this class was over,

"Edward!" the teacher barked

"Yes...?" she said informally

"Pass out the character maps and questions"

She rose and passed the papers out never looking into any of the students eyes she was bored, she'd rather be writing a report in appose to handing them out. She was stopped by one girl asking where she got her pants but for the most parts the students either ignored her or shot her a angry glance. The teacher also randomly left half way through the period without saying a word, leaving Edward with a room of kids just a few years younger than her. She peered down at her slip of paper  
'Pose as a peer tutor until you can find out more information'

'Why do I always get stuck with the boring missions?' she asked herself

The students all seemed to finish before the teacher got back so out of sheer desperation she decided to have a group discussion with the class.

"Soooooooo..." she began walking up to the front of the room  
"Anyone here like Ian Ranken?"

The whole class shot her a confused glance, she had an idea  
"Dose anyone know about BFD the old school that closed"

A student near the back raised his hand she pointed to him and said  
"State your name than give your answer"

"Alphonse Elric"

'No...oh god please no' Edward though to herself

"The school was closed three years ago due to three murders..."

The bell than wrung symbolizing for the students to go to the next class the young girl returned to her chair at the back and put her head down on the desk.

"Please no...I dont want to go through this again" she said to herself

**Found this in my computer and I'm amused, very amused. **

**Love Luna**


	2. Chapter 2: Mirror

**Chapter Two  
Sorry this took so long I've been getting ready to move and due to a friend calling this udder crap I got disheartened so enjoy what happens when I watch Doctor Who and play a FMA game. **

**Edit: I managed to upload the rough draft by accident I only noticed thanks to a lovely review, AllIKnowIsIAmNotAwesome which I thank greatly. Sorry about that I found my glasses know though.**

It was seven O clock in the evening Edward carefully peered around making sure no one else was around the door to the school was locked with boards over it. With a clap of her hands and some blue sparks she was inside the building, using a flash light she was able to see the ruins of a front corridor. The school was small at most it could hold 500 people she peer around before pulling out a small map

"Science room is on the second floor, okay!"

After wandering around for a short while she was able to locate a stair well, the crumbling beneath her feet was worrisome but she tried to ignore it. She finally located the science room and with another flash of blue sparks she was able to enter the room. It was your stereo typical science room animals in jars, beakers, and microscopes she walked around half the room before she realized she stepped in something gooey. She knelled down to see sticky half dried blood littering the floor, a smash came from behind her she quickly raised and turned back to see absolutely nothing a door from the cabinet broke.

The science room was where two of the three people got killed, she assumed whatever killed those people would see her as an easy target. After nearly half a hour of just walking around the same room even saying random phrases she decided it was a lost cause and maybe the deaths were just random coincidences.

Walking back into the hall she peer over the page she was given describing this mission  
Alchemy had been detected on the other side in an old school, pose as a peer tutor to gather more information and investigate the building once you get a free moment. Be careful,

"Alchemy, yeah alchemy my ass" she remarked to herself

Walking down the long corridor she took a few moments to admire the blood stained floor which refused to allow her to continue. Sticking to her boot making a sticky crunch under her feet, crouching down making sure not to fall into the gooey liquid she picked a small amount up. The clotting blood was relatively fresh in a weird stage of drying where it was simply sticky giving off a horrendous scent. The blood pool was huge running from one wall to the other, whatever or whoever left this pool was relatively large and most likely torn limb from limb, but no pieces of flesh nor veins scattered the floor.

The blood appeared to flood into an aligned room, but the door seemed affixed to the wall like a decoration a plack read Mrs. Hedrick.

The room was spacious but contained a cold unwelcoming aura that sent a quiver down the blonds spine, blood still littered the floor. An hour later she decided there was nothing more to search for, the school did seem to have had a murder but nothing alchemic was located.

The blond returned to a small inn and once in the solitude of her room she dug out a small cell phone turning the small piece of metal gears let out high pitched screeches as the screen began to light. The standard password screen appeared but on the side lay an alternative button pressing said button the screen let off a blinding crimson glow the blond held it up to her ear as more gear grinding ensued.

Click click click  
"Hello?" a perk women asked

"This is Major Edward Elric, I'd like to speak to Colonel Roy Mustang"

"Alias and identification code please, mame"

_'mame really?" _she thought to herself  
"Fullmetal Alchemist 6784591FMA"

"Alright please wait a minute"

Click click click, clack  
"Colonel Mustang speaking"

"Hey its Ed" the blond said rubbing the fragments of left over blood off her hand

"Ah Fullmetal, find anything out?"

"The old school appears to have had a few murders, but nothing alchemic no chimera's like rumored either"

"Hmm not surprised"

"Ehh...?"

"What chimera would want to eat a short skinny _women _like you?" he teased

"I AM NOT SHORT YOU BASTARD!" she yelled  
"And don't address me as _women _either!"

The colonel let out a coarse laugh; he got hours of amusement out of his blond friend  
"Find out anything else?"

"Well...I think I found this worlds Al..." her voice was cold and withdrawn

"Edward, Alphonse died four years ago the Alphonse you met over there isn't the same person"

"I know stupid, it's just...kinda weird seeing someone who looks just like him ya know. Its almost like looking into the future of what he could have looked like" her eyes swelled at the mere thought of Alphonse still being here

"I know..I know...why don't you get some sleep you sound rather tired"

"Alright, talk to you later"

"Talk to you soon" the colonel said hanging up the phone

Laying down on the wide bed Edward couldn't help but think back to four years ago, in a battle against Dante she was killed by Envy. A scar across her chest proved she had been impaled; she woke in Central hospital three months later her right arm had been returned to its natural material her automail laid on the side table. The room was hot and sticky being the dead of summer, her vision was blurred but she could make out the silhouette of her commander, Roy Mustang. The first words out of her mouth were 'Where's Al?" that's when she learned the bitter truth. His armor was found but his soul was gone, the only conclusion anyone had was Alphonse had given up his life to save Edward. She instantly broke down, even thought it was Alphonse's choice she felt guilty.

The next year was the worst she went through long spites of depression not feeling her life had any worth, she continued with her military work but without a soul. She was quiet refraining from talking to anyone and lost a tremendous amount of weight. But throughout this time a friend arose, her supervisor Roy did try to get her back on track. He somehow kept her perky after the incident, which was quite the challenge but after six months of teasing and care she did return to her normal self, she can also rightfully blame him for now having a sweet tooth.  
Even now they still remained friends of course they bicker and fight constantly but they talk almost daily, it was a rather odd friendship but they somehow made it work.

**Parental Roy? I don't know why but I feel if Edward did get depressed Roy would be the one to pick him up and try to help him. But now they're just kinda friends, honestly when you help someone through such a bad time you better be prepared to be in their life for a hell of a long time. Anyways why do you people think Edward hates getting called mame? Keep reading and you'll find out!  
Love Luna**


	3. Chapter 3: Flight

**Chapter Three  
Okay fanfiction if you wanted to throw HTML st me you should of asked, ****connard inutile d'un site! Okay now thats out of my system, I hope you enjoy this updated copy.  
**

The next day Edward entered the school again not looking forward to this peer tutoring, she herself hadn't even finished school so she didn't see any use of this. Reading Shakespeare learning how to construct proper sentences was unable to see the use of this material. Like the previous date she arrived late, only to be barked at by the teacher and order around, her ordering was worst than any military supervisor she had been under.

The class seemed to still be reading Twelfth Night, the students were given characters to read for which would occasionally switch. Edward just barely fallowed along with what they were doing to distracted by the rain hitting the window leaving streaks.

"Edward!" the teacher called

She lazily peered over

"Did you hear me?"

"No" she flatly said

"I need to go take care of something, would you please conduct the class"

"S-sure..."

The women soon waddled off as Edward walked towards the front of the room, the class seemed somehow menacing. But this gave her a great option

"So you guys probably don't like this book and neither do I, so since miss bitch is off why don't we have a class discussion?"

No one seemed to be unhappy with her request which gave her a bit of confidence  
"So BFD, I keep hearing stuff about it but I'm having a hard time separating the truth from rumors someone wanna help me out?"

A hand raised

"State your name before answering please"

"Kadlin, the murders all happened two years apart on the same day October 13th"

"October 14th actually" another girl butted in

"All three victims were boys thought from the tenth grade"

"And all were described with scratches on their chest, like animal scratches"

"All but the last," Alphonse but in  
"The last victim was found limbless without scratches"

"Hmm, that sounds rather messy was a weapon found or were they torn?" the blond asked

"The papers said they were torn, like in the olden days when they would tie two horses to your legs and make they run the opposite direction" another classmate said

The bell rung signally for the students to change classes, gazing over at the calender which stood affixed to the side wall which read October 11th the blond got a devious plan.

The wind whistled frantically as drafts entered the small science room, the smashed windows allowed air to enter freely, the temperature was dropping preparing for what could be assumed would be a harsh winter.

"Perfect" she said finally finished her task

Standing before her was a manikin which resembled herself only shorter, it consisted of stone, metal, and glass. The figure had angry eyes as it stuck its tong out taunting, it was completed which a yellow braid and antenna like strands. Covering the figure with her lengthy red coat it almost appeared to be human like, in the darkness a brain dead chimera wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

But that was the easy part she needed to gain the attention or even find a chimera than get him cornered in this room, but this was easier said than done. The hall ways were vacant, the only sounds to be heard was cracking wood and the frigid wind, chimera's were generally very easy to spot due to the loud ruckus they made.

Being genetically modified animals did ensue for a few problems, it wasn't uncommon for their vocal cords to be unaligned resulting in deadly shrieks or talons to long for normal running which made a loud clack whenever they came in contact with any hard floor. No alchemist had made the 'perfect calculations' for creating a chimera and very little literature had been created around the subject, so chimera's were very hit and miss.

But the blond still had a few more days before the anniversary of the attacks, three days from now was the anniversary which fell on a Sunday this year. Their apparently had been recorded sights and attacks by cosmic animals but no one had been murdered, and those who said they were attacked were ignored and blamed of a bad drug trip.

Making her rounds of the proximity aimlessly hoping a chimera would randomly jump out or the reason why chimera's were around would just appear in front of her. Her world suddenly turned black,

"God forbidden _batteries_, so many technological advances and they can't even make anything last more than a few days" she complained to herself

Replacing the batteries she felt a large gust of wind appear from behind her the now luminous flash light fell to the floor filling the small corridor with a dim light. A blanket or red dashed past her eyes before she heard the familiar sound of metal against teeth, gazing down she wasn't alarmed to see a girl like chimera trying to gnaw off her left automail leg.

Confusion echoed through the bird chimera's face flapping his wings vigorously he tried to get a better grip on the women's leg under an illusion that somewhere on that leg there was meat. The blond quickly kicked the bird it slammed against a nearby wall blood spurted from the birds mouth on contact. The bird rose and instantly lounged for the small blond, she dodged sending the bird into another wall. This repeated a few times before the bird ceased moving, but it took no time to let out a deafening shriek, another gust of wind arose before the blond was faced with twenty birds all lounging towards her trying to protect the injured.

All gathered around her pecking and tearing at her in an attempt to kill her, tearing at her clothing leaving scratches up and down her body. She attempted smacking them away from her but they proved to be to overpowering, in a ditch effort she decided to play her cards right and simply run.

The birds remained on her heels trying to snap at her legs as she flailed towards the nearest exit, if the windows weren't boarded over she would have taken her chances. Booking it down the stairs she heard cracking and collapsing behind her, praying one wouldn't break under her leading to either a broke bone or automail. Finally within the home stretch she exited the small building before sealing the exit, she dropped to her knees panting as blood poured down her.

**Wow...so how can these bird chimera's be rebelled? Keep reading to find out!  
Love Luna**


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown

**Chapter Four  
Sorry it's been too long, I had a horse show than my birth date so Alchemist Who and Fractal Fairy Tale got put on hold for a few weeks.**

The hotel room was spacious with furniture that resembled that from her own time period, a steady draft entered the room biting at her neck. The dusty clock ticked providing some much needed background noise for the dead room, the clock read 4:27 AM.

Edward sat with her legs propped up on a desk; her body ached from the previous night scratches lined her arms and legs with one spanning across her cheek. Her clothing from the day before had been ripped to shreds, even her automail leg had taken a beat lined with scratches and dents from the bird's talons and beak.

The blond's eye lids were heavy and dark bags occupied her lower eyes, she hadn't got back to her hotel until very late the previous night and had taken a beating for that. Also due to the scratches she found it hard to sleep being unable to find a position which didn't irritate the broken skin. Bandages stuck to her limbs by the scorched blood, as she stared up at the clock slowly whirling each second felt like a minutes and each minute felt like an hour.

Hoisting herself off the chair she decided now was as good time as any to investigate the school building closer, after finding some clothing, braiding her hair, and enough materials to make a staff she was off.

Plodding down the deserted streets the early winter air whistled flailing her long red coat around threatening to rip it from her body. Dragging her feet the three inch platforms she has grown so fond of felt like cement blocks attached to her feet. She intended on moving slow as a snail until she saw a flash of bright light emerge from the old school sprinting towards it she recognized the bright light anywhere

"Alchemy"

Bursting through the door she quietly made her way towards the source of the flashing light, down the long hall lay a door sealed. The door was bolted over so she assumed no one would be inside with one blast of light she was inside the small room. What lay inside the room astounded her walls were littered with papers about alchemy, parts of Marcho's journal, transmutation circles, and the military's emblem. On the opposing wall to her written in what looked to be blood was a collection of military aliases including her own.

But this room's main attraction was the large pool of what seemed to be water sitting in the middle of the room. Rocks lined the outer edges while the water swirled and glowed, she walked over knelling beside peering into the crystal water and slowly some figures appeared. Staring back at her was her past: it was her and Alphonse five years ago plodding through a forest. They were both soaked and she appeared to be ranting about something, while Alphonse cheerfully fallowed adding in his two cents every so often.

"Hey!" a loud voice boomed

She turned around only to see a tall figure standing at the door partially covered by the shadows, standing the figure noticed something familiar. The legendary women he had heard of, standing only 5'6' with shoes, long golden hair, and golden eyes which seemed to glow and flicker like a candle. The world seemed to stop as he stared in awe at the blond, her beauty memorized him as he recalled all the stories he heard about her. But now wasn't the time for obsessing,

"You're not from this world" he announced

"Nah, and this isn't from your world" she said pointing towards the alchemic drawings that littered the walls

"You're lady Edward Elric right?"

"_Lady? _I'm fine with people awing over me, but _lady _is a little too much"

"But you are Edward, right?" he asked coming forth

He held a gun in front of him, one with a large barrel of an unknown kind to Edward, the man had bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair. He appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties,

"The one and only" she said

"Than leave" he commanded

"You have something here that doesn't belong to you and I have been commanded to take it, I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm going to be forced to fight you" he threatened

"Bring it on" she said with a smile

The man lounged at her, his motives were simple pin her down and scare her so she evacuates, Edward could see through this and after simply dodging she kicked him sending him against the wall with a light crack. The man got up and lounged at her again, his run was wobbly and he didn't seem to plan out any of his moves. He attempted to punch the blond, she ducked grabbing his arm and bashing him against the floor, placing her foot against his chest she smiled

"Now I'd say you tell me everything I need to know unless you enjoy this" she said pushing more of her weight against his chest

The man smirked  
"No"

She placed more weight enough to restrict the man's breathing,  
"If you value your life you'll tell me"

"You should probably value yours more"

She gave a look of confusing before a large blunt object bashed against the back of her head she fell to the floor as her eye lids slowly closed under their own weight.


End file.
